A God's Power
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Everyone likes AU stories where Lex Luther is all powerful, and all but three Justice League members are caught, right? Well, good news! And now there's a title! Yay!


This is set pre-unlimited. Just pretend that the events of 'The Great Brain Robbery' happened before the unlimited stuff, please. Sort of AU. Basically, it's just a random storyline from the depths of my brain... Thank you!

_**I Cannot Think Of A Good Title**_

There is nothing so fantastic as power, Luther mused, and ultimate power gave him no more satisfaction then he had anticipated- for he had anticipated perfection.

He sat in a large metal room, efficient and sane, and it let him muse all he liked. It was, in many ways, like the prison mankind had once kept him in. Of course, mankind was now in his prison- and it was nothing like this cold, welcoming metal room. He figured they yearned for cells now. Three years had passed, and civilization was at it's peak. And Lex Luther ruled it with the perfection only he could achieve. Millions worked as slaves, thousands as doctors to care for the slaves. There was no democracy- only a monarchy led by the King beyond kings- perhaps greater then a god. _Yes_, he thought as he sat on his metal throne. _Greater then a god._

The justice league was a story disobedient mothers told their frightened children. And they paid for their insolence. Dearly. For in this perfect world, the justice league doesn't deserve to even be a legend, for legends spring forth hope, and hope died long ago. It had to stay dead. Luther had long ago captured most of the league members- Superman being the easiest to lure. All he had to do was threaten pretty Lois. He came flying and fell quickly after a swift punch- and some kryptonite, of course. Lex had felt decidedly happy that day, and wanted Superman to suffer for ever having gone against him. After locking lips with a struggling Lois, he killed her, mere feet from where the Man of Steel watched on in horror, the kryptonite fumes seeping through his bloodstream.

Wonder Woman was another easy feat. He threatened the amazonian land she hailed from- Themiscarya. Immortal or not, in battle they will bleed. But their princess did not die amongst them. Just as he had done with Superman, Lex retrieved her from amidst the bodies. The only sign of life she showed was a groan. The only sign of a struggle was a slight twitch once in a while.

Green Lantern- he was almost tricky. He was mad, of course, for the defeat of his teammates. He came charging, his ring blazing with green fury. Of course, Luther had done his research, and yellow gas poured into the room the Lantern had entered. He collapsed in minutes, coughing, gagging, and coming quite close to death. The ring was destroyed in front of him a few days later.

Hawkgirl had come charging after her boyfriend. She had warned him not to go alone- to get her to help him. But being ever brave and thoughtful, the Lantern hadn't told her for her 'safety'. She found out, and, naturally, came flying in, her mace crackling with electricity. She was caught within two hours. After fighting hundreds of battle drones, even the best of warriors fall.

Batman, The Martian Manhunter, and Flash. Luther rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Batman- him, he had expected to be subtle, and cunning. As with the martian. The lack of a retaliation from Flash was simply confusing. He was brash and thoughtless- spontaneous. It had been three years, and these three had not been caught. Luther had set up many traps- even bombed the Wayne Manor, beneath which he knew laid the Batcave. He did not know the Flash's identity, so he could not attack his loved ones- forcing him from obscurity into the light- but he had bombed all over Central City- and Keystone- and thousands had been killed. Others were turned into slaves. Unless Flash had been killed or converted to a slave, he doubted he had seen the last of the hero.

"Lord Luther." Lex smirked at the high respect he garnered now- from the former president, now his butler.

"Yes?"

"They-" His voice cracked. "Have a new prisoner that they think you will be interested in."

"Very well." His curiosity was piqued. And it was deserved to be. Bruce Wayne was shoved before him. Luther's smirk grew to a grin. "Why Bruce! Good to see you. It's been a while." The man didn't respond. "Fine. Don't be any fun." Luther grumbled with a scowl. "When I catch Flash, he'll be good for a chat." Batman stiffened slightly. Luther smirked. "Oh? Do we know something? Three years and no cowl have made your thoughts rather transparent." The man continued to say nothing. "Fine. Guards- take him to the cell I had prepared for him." The guards did as they were instructed and led the bruised and beaten man out of the room.

Luther called for a glass of wine and smirked.

--

"Hey- watch it!" Luther glanced down in mild interest. When he was in the mood, he would come down to a large metal building and he'd get to choose who to kill, and who to turn into a slave. So far, he'd killed a baby, and turned her mom into a slave. It was fun to see her face. He got giddy just thinking about it. Then he'd turned a few people that looked like they'd be good builders into slaves, and a scrawny nerd was put to death. Now, some kid was tossed to his feet. He looked about 19, and he had a grimy face, and dirty features. His mouth was in a tight scowl. Messy, sweat-covered red hair hung in front of his face, covered in dirt and debris. A sense of de-ja-vu was enforced, but Luther quelled it. The child slowly looked up, and squeaked. No scream, no crying- just a squeak.

"Hello." Luther said with a wicked smile. The kid was too scrawny to be a decent slave. "To death." He told the guard, who nodded curtly and grabbed the teen's shoulder.

"Harsh.." The kid mumbled, as he was dragged over to a corner. There, Luther could choose how he would die- while getting no blood on his own hands. The guard strapped the kid's arms into shackles, then walked over to Luther.

"How, sir?"

"Mmm... Lets ask him." The kid looked up.

"Huh? How I wanna die? Cool. Can I get a last meal too? Haven't had a decent one in a few weeks." Luther smirked. This kid was damn sure cocky.

"No. You just get to choose between beaten to death- or drowned." The kid smirked.

"Tough choice."

"You don't seem fazed." Luther observed with a raised eyebrow. The kid shrugged, his shackles clacking together.

"Anybody who isn't an idiot knows that they're going to die with you thinking you're a God and whatnot."

"Are you saying I'm not?" Luther demanded, voting for beating now- followed by drowning.

"Course you aren't!" The kid laughed. "You're Lex Luther. Fought Supes for a while- then you tried taking over the world."

"And?" Luther asked crossly.

"No God would wanna take over the world, or go for the big guy."

"Oh?"

"Course." The kid replied with an easy grin.

"I've seen a God, kid- he used to be an android. He changed, didn't he?"

"Yea, but Ivo made him evolve and adapt. Maybe in a couple hundred billions years- if the earth wasn't dying with you in charge or whatever- we people might've had more powers."

"How do you know about Ivo?!" Luther demanded, shocked.

"Wow- you're pretty dumb, dude. Don't I look familiar?" He did- but Luther had knocked away the sense.

"Who are you?"

"You." The man paused for tension, then smiled with another easy smile. "For a day I was, anyway..." Luther's eyes widened at the implications.

"Flash?!" The kid shrugged.

"You know, they say Bats is the best detective... but you're creeping up on him, you know that?" Luther smirked.

"Guard. Leave us."

"Bu-"

"Leave." He repeated. The guard nodded hesitantly, then walked out. Luther turned to the chained Flash. "Do you expect to escape?"

"Well- I kinda expected to be dead by now," The hero replied calmly. "But you sure do take your sweet ass time." Luther smiled.

"You know that none of them are dead." The kid's face darkened. "It's true. And I won't kill you either."

"You know there isn't much logic in that." He told him.

"You know that I don't need logic- I'm a God." Flash- this kid- rolled his eyes.

"Yea, whatever... You sure are in denial."

"You seem to be in quite the opposite."

"Yea... weird, huh?"

"What are you planning?" Luther hissed. "It seems unlikely you and Brucie would BOTH be captured in the same week."

"Weird coincidence, huh?" Luther glared at him.

"Yes."

"Ooooooooookay."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Do you expect to be told?" Luther smirked slightly.

"I WILL be told."

"Mm."

"I do expect to be told...now."

"Considering how spoiled you act, this might be the first disappointment of your life."

"Your team beat me." Luther reminded him. He was amused by the smirk on his prisoner's face.

"Yep. People have been beat out of remembering that, though, haven't they? It's not even true anymore. Justice League: 100 billion. Luther: One. It only takes one to win one, Luther." Luther smirked. The dry humor was interesting to hear having had only cowering from prisoners for years.

"True enough."

"So... we gonna kill me soon?"

"We discussed this."

"We did."

"Why do you want to be killed?"

"I don't like to suffer." Flash replied with a shrug.

"It's basically what you got thrown into."

"I signed up for it." Flash replied.

"Sir!" Luther snapped to face the guard on the other side of the glass door. "You're locked in- I don't know how, sir, but you're locked in!"

"Yea... that'd be me."

"Meaning?" Luther asked, turning to face Flash.

"You know. The whole 'locked in' thing? All me, baby. I had help, but still... I did pretty damn good, eh?"

"What are you blathering on about? Even if you did do this, why the hell would a locked door stop a God?!"

"Gods can die, too, Lex." Flash replied, slumping. "And you ain't even a God."

"What are you talking about?!" Luther demanded. The fact he felt woozy was not a good sign.

"Bats was ready, too, but there were guards and we didn't need more casualties then absolutely necessary- 'specially prisoners..thought you were gonna send them out for him but you didn't...so I came.." He nearly drifted off to an endless sleep, before smiling. "J'onn sends his regards." Luther glared at him.

"Where is the device?!" He demanded of the hero. But he was already dead. He grabbed his body and searched for it. It was between his fingertips... very small. It had already emitted enough gas, and unless Lex got out, even _he _would die just as the weakened Flash had.

"Get me out!" He shouted to the guard, who was watching with horrified fascination. "Now!" He felt his vision dimming.

"Now!" he repeated, collapsing. "Now.."

"Only Gods command." He heard the soldier whisper, his awe gone. Luther tilted his head to face the Flash.

He was smiling.

He had won...He had beaten a God...

Luther's eyes dimmed.

--

The guard heard the doors click, then entered, the two men limp and unmoving. He treated one with respect, while the other, he discarded in the room, uncaring of whether he was given a proper burial.

He was not a man worth praying for.

He was not a man worth grieving for.

He was, however, a man.

--

THE END

Ok, so what did you think of it? I am currently all frightened of flamers due to the fact I got my first flames the other day. (One of which is on my profile due to the fact that it cracked me up. Check it out! That guy REALLY didn't like my poem, lol.) With this in mind, please only write reviews that in some way have to do with the story? I'd much appreciate it! : )


End file.
